


Oh Me

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: After a long day of meetings, Ardyn stumbles upon his beloved singing.





	Oh Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anon’s request and the cover song of “Oh Me” by Nirvana.

You had returned to your chambers after a long day of meetings after meetings. It wasn’t easy being part of the Imperial Council, but you were proud nonetheless.

Now that everything was settled for the day. You began to discard your clothes for a well-deserved shower. The cool water ran through your hair and through parts of your aching body. It was quite relaxing, for you have forgotten the day’s stress and focused on the cooling water.

Ardyn had returned to your shared chambers after finishing up the last meeting for the day. It was rare that it ended early, but there wasn’t much to complain about from the Chancellor. Besides he had all the time in the world, what could one short meeting possibly do?

He soon heard the sounds of the water running echoing through the bedroom. It didn’t take a genius to figure out you were taking a shower, but he did have a wicked idea in mind. Before he could grab the doorknob, he stopped for a moment when he heard your voice.

_If I had to lose a mile_   
_If I had to touch feelings_   
_I would lose my soul_   
_The way I do_   
_I don’t have to think_   
_I only have to do it_   
_The results are always perfect_   
_And that’s old news_

This was a nice surprise. All this time he has come to know every aspect about you, but singing was never one of them. He wonders why you never shared this part of yourself to him. Still he continues to stay by the door to hear you sing for a while longer.

_Would you like to hear my voice?_   
_Sprinkled with emotion_   
_Invented at your birth?_

There was some sort of spell within your voice that had an effect on him. It was something he hadn’t felt for hundreds of years due to suppressing it. He once told himself he didn’t need it for there was no room for the darkness in his heart.  
Yet here you are unknowingly causing Ardyn to feel whole again for the first time in a century. How lucky he was to find a diamond in the rough to be his wife.

_I can’t see the end of me_   
_My whole expanse I cannot see_   
_I formulate infinity_   
_Stored deep inside me_

After hearing enough of your voice, he quietly opens the door and let himself in. He discarded his clothing and enters the shower with you. You were startled to see him. Not because of him being here, but the possibility of him hearing you singing in the shower.

Ardyn had taken notice of your fright so he began caressing your cheek to calm you down, “Do not worry, my dear. You have been gifted with such a beautiful voice, I would very much like to hear again.” He lifted you against the wall and began attacking your neck with love bites, “But first I want to hear you scream.”


End file.
